


Dangerous Flower Glades

by DragonPrincess



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Fondling, M/M, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sexual Content, Sleep Groping, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vines, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess/pseuds/DragonPrincess
Summary: After dancing with Rapunzel and Flynn, Sora decided to wander off and he found himself falling asleep only for him to awaken rudely.
Relationships: Marluxia/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 18





	Dangerous Flower Glades

Dangerous Flowers - MarSora

After dancing about with Rapunzel and Flynn in the town of Corona in which he had come to visit his new found friends, he found himself wandering away from the pair as the two lovebirds proceeded to go into a kiss fest and Donald and Goofy were off stuffing their faces. 

Sora had been walking the woods, no heartless or nobody insight which made his heart warm up with glee as he saved this beautiful place from darkness. The brunette decided to take a stop within the flower fields and plop down on the grassy flower plain and lay staring at the sunset. 

"It's so beautiful here..." Sora says watching as the sun turns a reddish orange color and the clouds begin to move on as the sun goes to hide for the night. 

Sora soon found himself falling asleep in the grass, he's gotta be exhausted from all his adventures so you can't blame the boy for dozing off. 

A black corridor opens up and steps out a male in the black hood, being able to bend nature, especially the beauty of flowers vines slid along reaching Sora's small from and crawl on his body, one of the vines slither up his shirt earning a soft gasp from the sleeping youth. 

The older male walks over leaning down to take in Sora's scent, As he leaned down his pink strands tickle Sora's nose making him move his head to the side giving the cloaked male access to his exposed neck, he places his lips on the soft tan skin making Sora's skin bubble with goosebumps, he then slides another vine this time sneaking into the small boys pants thank god his belt didn't do much to tighten his pants or the vine would of suffocated. 

Sora moves his head back feeling these tingles to his body which let's the Organization male place his rough yet soft lips against the smallers lips. 

"Mmmmm..." Sora moans into the kiss, these days he was use to Kairi or Riku and even Axel waking him with kisses. 

"You know it's dangerous to fall asleep in unknown places, child...." The velvety voice says. 

Sora's blue eyes meet up with golden eyes and screams. 

"MARLUXIA!!!!!" Sora yells startled. 

"Hello Sora..." Marluxia replies giving him a warm smile. "I wouldn't move if I were you..." He adds. 

"I'll move if I want too! " Sora shouts, he pushes Marluxia and sits up. 

Sora moans feeling a tightness around his body, he looks down seeing two vines circling around his body, one inside his shirt and the other in his pants, the vines brushed against his nipples and small dick. 

"W-What the hell!?" Sora yelling grabbing at the vines. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Marluxia says. 

"Screw you, Organization has-been...I do what I want!" Sora hisses tearing the vines from his chest making the one in his pants go with, he hisses as the thrones cut his skin as he pulls away. "Ow..."

"I tried to tell you... Let me see the damage." Marluxia says. 

"No way, you pedophile...You sicked those vines on me, what were you trying to accomplish?!" Sora snaps. 

"I always enjoy our reunions so I thought to spice up this one....The last time we met you left me aroused. " Marluxia admits. 

"That's your problem, Sleaze." Sora replies lifting his shirt to see the small cuts bleeding. 

Marluxia pushes Sora onto the grass and climbs onto his body hovering over him, he let's his vines tie back the boys small wrists pinning him down. 

"I won't allow you to leave me rock hard again..." Marluxia says lowering his head to lick at the clotting blood, Sora winces and hisses and struggles only for the vines thorns to cut into his wrists causing little blood droplets to form. 

"Y-You're going to rape me!" Sora yells.

"No Sora....You're going to be wanting me inside you by the time I'm done with you... " Marluxia responds facing Sora again and capturing his lips. 

Sora tries to fight back, not to kiss him but Marluxia's hand find it's way to his throat and give a squeeze making Sora's mouth open granting the pink haired male access to his hot wet cavern, Marluxia's tongue darts inside his mouth exploring his mouth and poking Sora's small tongue forcing it to play with his in a sweet dance, no one fighting for dominance. 

Sora's eyes widen feeling the vine trail up his legs and force his pants to the ground. 

"My pants!!" Sora whines. 

"You're aroused by this, Sora...." Marluxia notices the small bulge in Sora's boxers. 

"I am not!!! " Sora hisses glaring at the male. 

Marluxia rolls his eyes and reaches down letting his gloved hand rub against the boys boxers, he rubs rougher and gives a squeeze making Sora squeal. 

"You're rock hard, Sora..." Marluxia responds as he stands up and unzips his jacket and undoes his black pants and takes out his 7 inch dick, with a hard on that could pass as a 7 and a half, it was slender and his veins popped out clearly being sex deprived. 

Sora was sat up on his knees, the veins still restraining his arms, Marluxia places his cock in front of Sora's face. 

"How about you use that mouth for something useful instead of babbling on.... " Marluxia grabs Sora's chin and slaps his cock against his cheek. "Open wide. " 

Sora opens his mouth forced by the hits to his cheeks, he felt a little wetness on his cheek he realized the pink haired male was leaking from his head. 

Marluxia begins sliding his dick in and out of Sora's mouth letting Sora's tongue rub against his shaft, Marluxia let out pleasured groans as he bucks his hips sliding his cock inside Sora's mouth at rhythm. 

Sora begins to drool as he licks and sucks on Marluxia's dick as his face was being fucked he felt the head slide back hitting the back of his throat making him gag, Marluxia pulls his dick out of Sora's hot mouth and rubs his shaft aiming the head in Sora's view, Sora taking the cue to suck on his head and lap his tongue along the slit of his head tasting his accumulating pre-cum. 

"F-Fuck Sora....Youre so good, this should become your profession if keyblade work doesn't work out...Or hell make it a side job." Marluxia moans as he teases in more of his dick into Sora's mouth. 

Marluxia brings a vine to wrap around Sora's small dick that could probably pass as a clitoris. It tightens around him and begins to rub and stroke him, the tip of the vine teasing the slit that was leaking cum.

"O-Oh....wow...Don't stop..." Sora moans as he flickers his tongue along Marluxia's head as he gives small sucks. 

"Yes Sora...I knew you'd give in...." Marluxia purrs as he leans down and let his finger push inside Sora's asshole, thankfully Sora's leaking cum had coated his puckered hole and made the invasion less painful. 

Sora let out a loud mewl feeling the invasion of Marluxia's finger, his eyes go wide as Marluxia didn't wait to slide in another finger and stretch his asshole.

Marluxia pulls them out and pushes Sora down onto the geass and slides a vine into his ass, watching the vine invade Soras ass diving deeper earning sweet pleasured moans from the youths mouth, The pink haired male jerked his 7 inch dick growling in pleasure as he enjoyed Sora's display, he made another vine come up and brush against his sensitive nipples making him mewl in ecstasy, his nipples a rose red now thanks to the vines rubbing against them made the male groan and his cum slide down his shaft. 

"M-Marluxia...It feels so good.... " Sora moans as he glance down watching the vine slide in and outof his asshole and twist about, Sora moaned loudly as it curled up inside his prostate beating at it. "I-Im going to cum... "

Marluxia grins and makes his vines retreat as he gives a few more pumps to his long hard dick, hearing Sora's moans of his name earned a moaning growl as he splurted onto the keyblade welder and the flowers next to him. 

"Marly...Finish me...." Sora whines. 

"Maybe next time, Sora...This was my turn to leave you aroused.." Marluxia kisses Sora's head as he puts himself back together. "You should remember that it isn't safe to doze off in unknown places..." He then disappears in the dark corridor leaving Sora a horny, naked and stick mess.


End file.
